Just Some Lovely Little Drabbles
by Taylor F
Summary: Like the title says: these are just a bunch of lovely little drabbles with all different subjects.
1. Academy

**So, here's the first story. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, everything belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling.**

Nobody had ever expected Hermione Granger to end up at an academy, she didn't have any artistic talents at all! Well, as it turns out: she does. Nobody had ever known, but Hermione was a great singer. Her voice is like magic, even Ron had to admit she could do something besides studying.

Hermione wasn't the only unexpected person to end up at the academy. Draco Malfoy did too, because nobody was able to play the guitar as he did. That's how they're paths crossed again…

It was a rainy day at the academy in the north of the UK. It was pretty quiet in the hallways, since it was weekend and every student was at home. Except for Hermione Granger. Her parents usually didn't have any time to spend with her at all, so she could as well stay at school. She was currently walking through the hallway, heading towards an empty classroom. She'd promised miss White she'd clean up her classroom. When she arrived she immediately started cleaning and after a while, she started to sing. The song was called 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster the People, she totally loved this song for its beat.

She was so caught up in her singing and cleaning she didn't notice someone had entered the classroom. Suddenly, someone started playing the guitar behind her. Hermione screeched and quickly spun around, only to find Draco Malfoy sitting on a desk in the back of the classroom. He was strumming his guitar and he looked very content and relaxed.

'Sing further, your voice is beautiful!' he encouraged.

No comments, no 'Mudblood', nothing. That's what surprised Hermione the most. She decided she could handle this nice Malfoy and started singing again.

They left the classroom after awhile and ended up in some kind of 'relaxing room' for all of the students. That's how they spent the rest of their spare time: talking, singing and laughing. They both hadn't had that much fun in a long time and they both knew they would meet again.

**That was it! Not one of my best stories, but I hope you like it. Please leave a review:)**


	2. Archery

**Omg! A big shout out to musicheart13! I'd published my story and ten minutes later she'd already reviewed it! I love you!**

** Here's another one, hope you all like it!**

Draco had a new hobby: archery. He'd grown to love this muggle sport ever since the day he'd first heard of it in his muggle studies class and he tried it for the first time. He had his own stuff now and practiced every day for hours. That's how he became a good shooter.

It was one of those days nothing works. One of those days you just want to stay do what you want and don't do what you actually have to do. One of those days Draco went shooting.

Draco walked outside towards an open spot in the forest to go practicing. /he picked up the pieces of his bow and put them fast together. He picked up his quiver and walked towards a spot approximately 164 feet from the target. He took an arrow, shot it away and before the first arrow reached the target, he'd already fired a second and a third one.

All three arrows hit the bull's eye.

Draco was very content and decided to make more targets on different distances. An hour later there were standing four extra targets on distances from 65 to 328 feet.

Draco practiced for another hour, until he heard someone coughing. He turned around to find a very scared Hermione looking at him with a shocked expression. He quickly released his bow.

'I didn't know you liked muggle sports.' Hermione stated.

'Nobody knows, except for Dumbledore… How long have you been watching?' Draco wondered.

'Long enough to see you're able to shoot a mouse through its eye before it notices you're there…' Hermione quivered in fear.

'I'm not going to harm you.' Draco seemed to read her thoughts. 'Let me teach you how to shoot.'

'Okay…'

Hermione walked towards Draco and he handed her his bow. He positioned himself behind her and took her hands in his.

'Okay, now you hold the bow like this… Yes, like that and you take an arrow.' Hermione took an arrow from the quiver and prepared to shoot.

'Okay, look along the bow to the target.' Hermione did as he said.

'Are you ready?' she nodded.

'Okay, now let the arrow go.' Hermione let go of the arrow and it hit the nearest target.

'Good! That was a very clear shot!' Draco complimented her enthusiast.

Hermione smiled and noticed he was still holding her. She looked up and got captivated by his stormy grey eyes. Draco leant in and connected their lips. Hermione was surprised, but responded immediately and Draco deepened the kiss. When they parted they looked each other in the eyes and breathed at the same time: 'I love you.'

**Awww! They kissed! Let me know how you feel about it!**


	3. Befriend

Draco had just gotten on the Hogwarts Express for the very first time, he was soon going to start at Hogwarts: School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was currently looking for Harry Potter, the famous boy who'd beaten YouKnowWho when he was a baby. His father had demanded Draco had to befriend the Potter boy. Draco wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but he was eager to meet Harry Potter. The boy must have great magical skills to beat the most powerful wizard in the whole world…

Draco arrived at the last compartment and saw him sitting with a Weasley. Draco's father despised Weasleys and therefore Draco despised them. He opened the door.

'Well, well, so the rumors were true… The famous Harry Potter is really going to attend Hogwarts!'

The boys looked up.

'And you're name is?' Harry Potter asked.

'My name is Draco Malfoy, my family is one of the most respected families in the whole Wizarding world.' He answered confidently.

'I want to be your friend and show you what a real wizard is.' He said while looking at the Weasley.

The Weasley turned red, but before he could say something, Harry Potter cut him off.

'There's nothing wrong with Ron and I rather decide what's a real wizard by myself.' he said.

'You can leave now.' He added after a few seconds of silence.

Draco was furious, nobody talked to him like that! He stomped out of the compartment and went to the bathroom to refresh himself a bit. When he left the bathroom, he bumped into someone. He looked down and saw a girl with frizzy curls and brown eyes. She immediately began to apologize.'

'I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, I was looking for something!' she explained.

Draco decided it wouldn't help to get mad again, so he just kept calm.

'It's alright. What were you looking for?' he asked.

'A boy named Neville lost his toad and I promised to help him looking for it.' She answered.

'I'll help you.' Draco stated and they went looking.

They never found the toad, but they had a lot of fun. After a while, a woman approached them and told them they had to put on their school robes, so they went changing.

'Oh, by the way: I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you.' She offered her hand.

'I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. The pleasure is all mine.' He said while shaking her hand. He watched her walk away. He may not have befriended Potter, but he certainly found a new friend today.


	4. Bouncy

Hermione felt restless. She constantly had the urge to move and jump up and down or run through the classroom, but she couldn't do that! It would be highly inappropriate for an older student to do that, all the pupils were looking up to her! Well, maybe not all the pupils… There was this Draco Malfoy who wasn't looking up to her at all and he just happened to be the only person in the library.

She didn't have to behave well around Malfoy, so she started to run laps around the bookshelves.

'Granger, what the hell are you doing?!' Malfoy asked, slightly annoyed with a hint of amusement through his voice.

'I'm running through the library. Why would you care?' Hermione shot back.

'I don't, I just don't think Pince-' talk of the devil and (s)he is sure to appear.

'What in Merlin's name do you two think you're doing?!' madam Pince yelled, she was furious.

'Well, actually, I –' Malfoy tried.

'Shut up!' madam Pince cut him off.

'No, really, he-' Hermione began.

'I don't want to hear it! Out of my library, both of you!' She gave them a furious look and they decided it would be bad for their health to stay.

They walked together out of the library and walked to the Black Lake. Hermione was surprisingly calm.

'Not on high sugar anymore?' Malfoy sneered.

'No, I'm no longer bouncy. I'm sorry for getting you kicked out of the library.' Hermione said, looking guilty.

'Never mind, the look on her face was priceless when she saw you running and jumping through the library…' Draco started laughing and Hermione joined him soon.

'How did you get bouncy like that?' Draco wondered.

'I don't know, Ron or the twins must've slipped me some kind of potion…' Hermione responded while trying to remember what she'd drunk.

'They should do that more often, I haven't laughed like this in a long time!' Draco said and immediately started laughing again. Hermione started laughing too and they were soon lying on their back in the grass and couldn't stop.

When they stopped laughing, they looked each other in the eyes.

'Do you want to hang out with me more often? I could really use a real friend…' Draco asked.

'Of course, but I have one condition.' Hermione waited for a second and then continued. 'If you call me Hermione.'

'I could get used to that,_ Hermione_.' Draco responded, emphasizing "Hermione". That was enough to make them laugh again.


	5. Cipher

I really needed to focus on the cipher with all the concentration I had and I surely couldn't use a blond-headed Slytherin who was currently sitting and reading on the couch in front of me.

I groaned in frustration

'I'm never going to decipher this code!' I said to myself.

'Maybe you should try to turn it upside down.' Malfoy suggested, not looking up from his book.

'I've already tried, I'm not THAT stupid!' I snapped.

'You're not?' he asked amused, while raising an eyebrow.

'If I can't decipher this code, you can't do it either!' I challenged him.

'Oh, you're on!' Malfoy exclaimed.

We sat for hours and tried all different things we came up with, until Malfoy had an idea.

We laid the cipher next to an Astronomy map and looked if there were any similarities, but we found none. We were about to put it away, when I thought of something.

I flipped the parchment with the cipher on it over and turned it upside down.

We found that the 2 and the 5 were standing for T and Y.

After doing the same thing with our other schoolbooks, we'd finally deciphered the whole code.

'Why did you actually need this code?'Malfoy asked.

'There was this weird looking parchment sticking out of a book in the library and this cipher was there too, so I decided to decipher it to find out what the parchment said.' I explained while taking a piece of parchment out of my pocket.

It took me a few minutes, but I managed to decipher the parchment.

_Hello,_

_This is a guide about how to decipher a code. _

_I see you already managed to decipher one, so I won't bother you anymore._

_Sincerely,_

_V. I. Z._

I face palmed when I read the parchment. All this effort for this stupid joke?!

'What does it say?' Malfoy asked.

I handed him the note, so he could read it by himself.

He soon finished and looked at me with the same expression and for once we agreed: we would never try to decipher a code again…

**Hi! I've got a few messages from people who wonder about how I get my ideas. For this drabbles, I've just picked some random words from my dictionary and tried to write a decent story. **

**Hope you all like it!**

**- Tay**


	6. Clothes

_I hate him! I never want to see him again!_ I thought while I pushed myself a way through the crowd at Diagon Alley.

Ron had just broken up with me for some slut, because "I never wore the right clothes"! He just meant I do not show my skin very much, the jerk!

I cried a few angry tears and everybody looked at me with shocked expressions, but I didn't care, I just wanted to be alone at the moment.

'Hey!' I heard someone yelling, but I didn't respond.

'Hey, Granger!' now I recognized the voice and I started to walk a little faster, I could certainly not need this guy to see me at the moment.

After a few minutes, I thought he'd given up, I slowed my pace down and someone immediately grabbed my arm.

I jumped and screeched, but little did I already know who'd grabbed me.

'Granger, you look miserable!' Draco Malfoy stated surprised.

'_Way_ to compliment a girl, Malfoy…' I responded sarcastic, while laughing a humorless laugh.

'You know what I mean! Who did this to you?' I looked up and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes and I decided to tell him the story.

'Ronald did this. He broke up with me, but it wasn't just a regular break up where the girl and boy still are friends…' I started and told him the story, the whole story. How Ron had first spread rumors about me cheating on him with some guy I never met. How he betrayed me with a slut. How he hadn't told me himself, but sent an owl instead. How he made my friends believe I'd cheated on him and it was all my fault.

At the end of the story I was crying. Draco had wrapped up in his arms and apparated us to Malfoy Manor.

He sat me down in the couch and made me hot chocolate, then he went upstairs. After a few minutes he came back down and gave me some of his clothes, his because my own where wet, thanks to the rain that'd started pouring down when we were at Diagon Alley.

His clothes were way to big, but they were comfortable because they smelled like him.

Draco sat down next to me on the couch and put his arm around my shoulders. We sat like that for a long time, just talking, until we fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke, I found myself in Draco's bed. I noticed him lying next to me and snuggled a bit deeper into his chest.


	7. Depressed

Hermione felt absolutely awful and nobody could help her. It was one of those days she was reminiscing about her parents.

Hermione sat down in the window frame and looked out over the terrain of Hogwarts. It was a sunny day and all students were outside.

Hermione sighed and she almost started to cry when she remembered the trips she used to go on when she was younger and it was a sunny day like this. Almost. Hermione had promised herself she'd never let anyone see her cry. She might be alone right now, but students could pass m=by every moment. She was right.

Just then, Draco Malfoy walked in, quite depressed himself. He'd just received a letter from his mother and she wrote way too cheery, she only wrote like that if she wanted to cover up things weren't alright at all. He always felt so powerless when he was at Hogwarts!

That's when he noticed Hermione, sitting in the window frame and looking everything but happy.

'What's wrong, Granger?' he asked.

'Nothing, why would there be something wrong?' she responded dull.

'You just look a little off…' Draco answered her.

'Besides, _if_ there was anything wrong, why would _you_ care?!' She snapped now.

'I've promised myself after the War I would do everything to make people around me happy. I may not be able to help my mother right now, but I can at least try to help you.' Draco said seriously, then he continued.

'To make a start, I will first tell you my story…' He told her everything, about the War, about his family, even about his feelings!

'You trusted me and I'll trust you.' Hermione stated.

'You might not want to hear everything and I understand if you walk away.' But Draco didn't.

He stayed and listened to her whole story. That was just what they both needed: someone to listen, someone to understand them.

In the end, they both felt relieved and not so depressed anymore.


End file.
